


It Is Always On A Night Like This

by lavenderskies012



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderskies012/pseuds/lavenderskies012
Summary: Omega Jimin wakes up earlier than he wanted to because of his oncoming heat, and his Alpha is there to comfort him.





	It Is Always On A Night Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone! Thank you for all the love for my first story. This is an A/B/O short drabble. Please leave any comments, suggestions, or just say hi in the comment section. If you enjoy this story, please leave a kudo! Please enjoy!
> 
> All the love,  
> Lavenderskies012

The rain taps the windows making a soft steady beat as the cool air breathes into the white curtains, creating their own song and dance in a dark room. It is always on a night like this, when Jimin wakes up before the sun. He slowly peels one eye open to see the 03:36 on the clock and he sighs, knowing he would not be able to revisit his dreams anytime soon. Even though it was raining, Jimin left a small crack in the window for a reason. His heat was about to hit. He was hoping just for another full night of rest, after a stressful few weeks, before the heat makes him and his mate more tired. The Omega is feverish and sweating through his thin pajamas as he slowly rises from the bed to stand next to the window. He puts his hands on the window sill and is about to allow more cool air in, until he looks back at his bed...their bed. His Alpha is sleeping peacefully, naked under the covers. Something stirs in Jimin, and unconsciously walks towards his Alpha.

Jimin abruptly stops mid-step when his Alpha rolls over, facing Jimin's side of the bed, searching for his Omega's warm body. His Alpha's hands start searching on the bed for his Omega and then his nose twitches as he tries to catch the scent of his beloved. Jimin smiles fondly, watching the Alpha's nose twitch like a cute rabbit. After a few moments, the Alpha wakes up in search of JImin. His eyes flash red as he is frantically searches for Jimin. When their eyes lock, Jimin's Alpha lets out a sigh of relief.

"Why are you out of bed at this time, Jimin-ah", the Alpha asks after he looks at the clock.

A soft whine escapes Jimin's lips as he says, "Jungkookie, I'm sorry for waking you."

Jungkook, his Alpha and mate, looks at him with concern, "what's the matter, love. Are you not feeling well?"

"My heat, Jungkook. I think it is about to start soon. I woke up because I felt really hot but I didn't want to wake you too early...since it's been so stressful for us lately" Jungkook looks at Jimin with all the love in the world as he pulls back the covers, inviting Jimin back into their bed.

"My love..." Jungkook utters, and Jimin walks quickly back toward their bed. He wants to quickly return to the warmth of his Alpha's embrace, his home. Jimin climbs into Jungkook's lap and immediately tucks his face into his Alpha's neck, breathing his scent. Euphoria, in the scent of the ocean, sand, and home, washes over him. As soon as the Omega is in the Alpha's arms, Jungkook runs his arms up and down Jimin's back, and pulls him even close, as close as their physical bodies let them be, and kisses him gently as his Omega nuzzles into his neck for comfort. After a few moments, Jungkook starts scenting Jimin in return to calm and soothe him even more. He kisses Jimin's neck and then he slowly makes his trail of tender kisses up to Jimin's eyes, nose and finally, his lips again.

"Jimin, I will always put you first, above everything else. Work, stress, money problems...anything else besides you , will never stress me out more than not waking up next to you. Wake me up for anything, especially your heat...as long as it involves you, wake me up."

Jimin smiles, as brightly as the moon and stars in the sky, as he pulls his Alpha even closer and kisses him passionately.

"I want to go to sleep with you and wake up in the morning with you still next to me every day, Jimin-ah"  
"Promise?" Jimin replies, with his pinky out ready to seal the deal. As Jungkook links his pinky with Jimin's, he leans in to steal a kiss from the Omega's lips..."It's a promise, for forever."

Jimin climbs off of Jungkook's lap and lays down on the bed, pulling the Alpha down in a feverish kiss, letting his heat, and their instincts take over.

It is always on a night like this, that Jimin falls a little more in love with Jungkook.


End file.
